1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic device which can read magnetically stored information, and convert it into optical light signals using organic or “plastic” semiconductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of significant technologies have been developed along generally independent lines. For example, Magnetic storage (or magnetic recording) is the storage of data on a magnetized medium. Magnetic storage uses different patterns of magnetization in a magnetizable material to store data and is a form of non-volatile memory. Magnetic storage media, such as hard disks, are widely used to store computer data as well as audio and video signals. Another example of magnetic storage is magnetic stripes on credit cards.
Another example is optical data communications. Data can be efficiently transferred over long distances by optical means. A prime example is fiber-optic communication, which is a method of transmitting information from one place to another by sending pulses of light through an optical fiber.
Likewise, organic or “plastic” semiconductor devices have become a ubiquitous lighting and display technology (such as organic light-emitting diodes, OLEDs) owing to their flexibility, inexpensive character, and highly efficient light output. A typical OLED is shown in FIG. 1. Such an OLED is an electronic device made by placing a series of organic thin films between two conductors. When electrical current is applied, a bright light is emitted. OLEDs may be utilized in a number of forms, such as active matrix, transparent, top-emitting, flexible, and white OLEDs. OLEDs and LEDs use the same principle of electroluminescence—the optical and electrical phenomenon where certain materials emit light in response to an electric current passing through it.
Organic information processing also occupies an important niche, where computational speed is less important than flexibility or cost. Nonvolatile information storage in organic electronics poses a challenge, as organic semiconductor flash memory currently has high leakage currents.
A significant benefit may be obtained by combining these technologies. However, conventional approaches for integrating optical and magnetic devices rely on magneto-optical effects and do not work for organic semiconductors.
A need arises for effective techniques for integrating organic optical devices and magnetic devices, particularly in terms of less expensive, non-volatile electronics for data storage and processing.